She Will be Loved
by Legolam
Summary: My first fic. A songfic and a GokuBulma one at that. Pls read and review


**She will Be Loved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or She Will Be Loved or any of Maroon 5 songs (unfortunately). I am using them without permission for a non profit use.**

**Read and Review Pls, this is my first fic and i think i need it!!!!! **

_Beauty Queen of only 18_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_She was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Bulma sat quietly on her bed, contemplating her life and where it had gone wrong.

She was sure that she loved her kids and Vegeta, but she felt that something was missing. She no longer had the freedom that she once had. The freedom to suddenly run off on a mad adventure like she had all those years ago with Goku.

She missed that freedom, just this morning she had tried to console a hysterical Bra over a messy break-up with Goten. Bulma thought sourly to herself that she was always needed by someone. Whether it was Vegeta wanting the Gravity Room fixed or Bra in hysterics over some trivial matter, she felt that she no longer belonged to herself. And she hated it, she hated the feeling of imprisonment, longed to break free from the unfulfilled feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. She longed for the whole feeling that adventuring and being with Goku had given her.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But some how I want more_

Goku flew slowly through the air, contemplating the latest in a string of fights with Chi-Chi. Ever since Buu, they had done nothing but fight and she kept kicking him out of the house. He had begun to wonder if their marriage would last much longer. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew things were deteriorating at home and for the umpteenth time that week, wondered whether he still loved Chi Chi or even whether he had every really loved her.

He knew that he still cared for her, but the he also cared for all of his friends and family. He felt that, surely, as Chi Chi's husband he should feel something more towards her.

Like what he felt for Bulma.

He didn't know exactly when he realised that he cared more for Bulma than for the others. He knew he had been through more with Bulma than the others and also knew that she was the first person (other than his Grandpa) that he had met. He may even still be living on that mountain, all alone, if it wasn't for her happening upon him that fateful day.

Turning his attention back to where he was going he found himself hovering above Capsule Corp. He made his way slowly down towards the door, lost in his thoughts, and knocked on the front door. After no-one answered for a while he hovered up round to the back garden. Finding it empty, he started checking the windows, and stopped when he heard a soft sound coming from Bulma's bedroom. He hovered up to the window silently until he could see inside. Bulma was in their, with her back to the window, her small frame heaving up and down in a fit of violent sobs.

Opening the window quietly, Goku crept up on her and stood a few feet behind her. She suddenly looked round, Her eyes red and puffy from the crying. Goku could see that her lipstick was smeared up the side of her face and all smudged in places, so that it looked like she had a big broken smile that went right up her cheek. She looked startled for a moment and then collapsed into his arms, the sobs wreaking through her body.

Goku was shocked and placed on the bed with him sitting next to him so that she was leaning on him. Comforting her until she had calmed down enough to speak, he wiped away a tear from her cheek and asked her the question that was burning in his mind. "Bulma, what happened"

She looked at him, her eyes still blurry from the tears and collapsed into his arms, fresh tears running down her face.

"I can't do this anymore", she sobbed into his chest "I can't stay here panned up in this place". "I can't keep dealing with Vegeta and Bra's problems".

Goku looked at her, his heart breaking again and again, with each tear that rolled down her lovely cheek. Placing his hand on her cheek, he traced the lipstick up her face and asked, "how did this happen".

Bulma calmed down a bit and drew herself back from Goku, looking a bit scared. "Vegeta slapped me", she whispered, barely loud enough for Goku to hear.

"WHAT" Goku cried, leaping off the bed in shock. "VEGETA DID THIS", he cried, "THAT ASSHOLE, HOW DARE HE SLAP YOU, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM….."

Bulma grabbed his arm, holding it to her and pleaded with him, "Goku don't go! Stay with me, please, I don't want to be alone right now".

With that Goku flashed her the Son grin and drew her into his arms in a tight embrace. They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed an eternity, their eyes locked, their faces moving closer together, until their lips touched in a kiss that seemed to last a millennia. It went on and on and became more desperate, more passionate. They collapsed onto the bed together, their hands searching the others body, discarding clothing as they went. Until they lay together and comforted each other with their mutual love for each other.

Collapsing onto the bed next to each other, panting from the passion. Goku lay next to Bulma and simply stared at her for a few moments. Bulma looked at him and there eyes met. Goku stared at her and finally found his voice "Bulma….."

"What is it Goku"

"I've never felt this way before"

"Me neither"

"I love you Bulma and I don't want to let you go"

"I love you too and I don't want to let go either but Vegeta and Bra will be home soon and I don't think I what them to find out yet"

Goku looked crestfallen as Bulma smiled at him and said "that doesn't mean I don't want to go on like this though".

Leaning over to whisper in his ear she said "come tonight at midnight, I'll be waiting on the north side of the house".

Goku looked at her solemnly and nodded, before getting out of bed, pulling his clothes on and climbing out the window. Looking back he watched as she got up and got dressed, he whispered, "until tonight"

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

The affair went on for many weeks with little incident. Goku would stand on the corner between Capsule Corp and the next building, keeping his ki undetectable. He would wait as long as needed, even if it was pouring rain. Bulma would turn up looking flustered and tired, sometimes with her make up smeared like she had been slapped again. At this Goku would get angry, but Bulma would always calm him down enough to enjoy their evening. They enjoyed each others company, going to dinner, seeing movies and renting motel rooms for the night. Then they would return home to their spouses for the day and meet up again a few nights later.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Bulma tapped lightly on Goku's window, hoping to wake him with out disturbing Chi Chi. While she liked the woman, Bulma was having an affair with her husband and didn't want to incur her wrath or her frying pan. Seeing that neither had stirred at all, she tapped a bit louder and hissed, "Goku it's me Bulma". This time Goku's eyes flew open and he turned his head to look at the window. His eyes widened in shock and he slid quietly out of bed and padded over to the window. He gestured silently and was suddenly beside her outside of the window.

He led her a little way away from the house so that they could talk without being heard. Looking at her properly, he was shocked to see that she had a black eye. He stared at it in shock for a moment. Bulma, seeing the direction of his gaze, nodded sadly and whispered, "It was Vegeta"

Shee swallowed and continued, her voice cracking slightly, "he j-just punched me while w-we were arguing". "He yelled at me telling me I was a w-whore and a bitch and all these other things". She collapsed sobbing into his arms, crying "why does he do these things, am I really that u-u-ugly".

Goku gathered her into his arms and tried to calm her down. "your not ugly Bulma", he told her, then leaned into her ear and whispered, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, your absolutely stunning". He went on "you've always stunned me with your beauty and your compassion and kindness. "I've loved you for a very long time Bulma Briefs", he whispered into her ear, "I've just never been brave enough to tell you". Bulma laughed at this "the great Goku, saviour of the earth, afraid of talking to his best friend". Goku laughed as well, "doesn't matter anymore now does it". With that he drew her into a long and passionate kiss.

After the kiss ended, Goku asked Bulma if she would stay wat his place tonight, to which Bulma replied, "no I'd better be getting home, I have plenty of spare rooms to stay in their. Nodding, Goku took her home, a look of concern was plastered on his face, so Bulma kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear that she would be fine, that Vegeta wouldn't hurt her again and a hundred other things to calm him down. His face still looked grim though. He dropped her off in front of her door, flashed her the Son grin and flew back home. Bulma sighed, knowing that she had to go back into her home with vegeta. She would much rather have stayed with Goku, but it was too early to mess both their lives up that much. She opened the door and found a spare bedroom. She settled beneath the covers and immediately fell into a deep sleep filled with beautiful dreams of Goku and her. She smiled too herself.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves is along, yeah_

_You know my heart is full and my door's always open _

_you call anytime you want_

After this incident, Goku and Bulma spent more time together, they argued about what Vegeta had done to her. Goku wanted to beat up Vegeta and tell everyone about them, Bulma wanted to keep it secret a while longer. After every argument, they would make up and promise to spend the evening in the others embrace. Eventually they reached a compromise. They would tell the others and deal with the consequences, but would wait awhile to let Goku get more comfortable. Also they would tell Chi Chi and Vegeta separately. Goku also made Bulma promise to call him anytime Vegeta started abusing her.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Begs me to come back and catch her every time she falls_

Goku was worried; he hadn't heard anything from Bulma in a week. He told Chi Chi he was going to visit Krillen and flew to Capsule Corp. Approaching he tried to make out where Vegeta was. He quickly found that Vegeta was in the Gravity Room, Bra wasn't there and Bulma was in the garage for some reason.

He landed quickly and entered the garage. It was massive with thousands of cars and projects. Making his way to where Bulma's Ki signature was he found her crying in the backseat of a car. He knocked on the door and Bulma's head sprang up, a look of fear on her face. Goku was shocked at what he saw, she had several cuts and both eyes were blackened. It was obvious from the way she sat that her arm had been broken and she was breathing as though it troubled her.

Goku was shocked to say the least and quickly gathered her up into his arms. It was a miracle that she was still conscious in his opinion. It was obvious now that she had been badly beaten and that she had a collapsed lung. He had to get her to a hospital. She clung to him like a baby as he carried her, bridal style, out of the garage and flew to the nearest hospital as fast as he could.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Goku stayed by her bedside all through the night. The doctors had said she would be fine, but still he stayed, ever watchful of the door, ever vigilant in case she woke up or her breathing changed. He stayed by her side and waited for to waken. He no longer bothered to hide his power level and all thoughts and fears of discovery were gone. He no longer cared whether his friends and family found out about him and Bulma. He no longer cared that Chi Chi would go ballistic or that Vegeta would try to kill him. The only thought that went through his head was "_I could have prevented this, If I had stayed with her, if I had been there to protect her"._

Around midnight his cell phone went off. Not even looking at it Goku took it out, turned it off and through it out the window.At 2 hours later Chi Chi came crashing through the door, several doctors hanging off her arms hissing at her 'miss you can't come in here'. Chi Chi flashed the doctor a look that could have made Vegeta hesitate, so naturally the doctors ran screaming down the hall. She shot Goku the same glare, opened her mouth and was surprised to find her mouth covered and her surroundings blur before she was dumped onto her bed. Goku stared at her for a second before vanishing back to the hospital room. Chi Chi just sat there, her mouth open in shock.

Later, as dawn coloured the sky, Bulma's eyes fluttered open. She was in a strange bed and couldn't remember much of the night before. She looked around and saw Goku sitting with his head bowed over her bed. He was mubling something, 'Bulma I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from him, I'm sorry I wasn't there' he mumbled, his voice cracking, 'I love you Bulma and I'm so so sorry that I let this happen'. At this Bulma put his hand on his shoulder, his head rising until their eyes met. She squeezed his shoulder, 'Goku it wasn't your fault, I tried to call you afterwards, but Vegeta left me in the middle of the garage after he…'. Goku stared at her for minute then replied, 'we need to tell everyone, I can't take this anymore'

She looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning at him. 'Your right, we will tell them as soon as possible' she breathed, 'for now though, just hold me'. Goku moved up the bed and put his arms around her. This was the position that everyone found them in.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

Krillen and the others looked shocked at the sight. Their 2 friends, married to other people, holding each other like lovers. Goku told them everything while Bulma sat quietly. Krillen looked sheepish and apologised to Goku, 'sorry about Chi Chi bud, she just got a hold on me, in a rage, and basically forced me to track your ki down. Goku flashed him the Son grin and accepted the apology, 'It's ok, I know firsthand how forceful Chi Chi can be'. Just then Chi Chi came storming in, screaming her head off, 'SON GOKU YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE, I COME IN HERE LOOKING FOR MY HUSBAND AND YOU KICK ME OUT ONTO MY OWN BED'. Goku covered his ears. ' WELL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT AND NOT SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES, THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING.

At this Bulma stood up and slapped her. Chi Chi looked shocked, 'if you talk to him like that again I will personally kick your ass, me and Goku are in love and you don't have a say in his life anymore'. Goku stood up and put his arm around Bulma, 'She's right Chi, I'm leaving you, whatever love we had in our relationship is gone and has been for a very long time'. 'I'm sorry', with that he picked up Bulma, bridal style, and flew out the window, disappearing into the morning light.

Later, they landed at Capsule Corp and after carrying Bulma to bed, Goku spent a very satisfying 10 minutes kicking the shit out of Vegeta before teleporting his unconscious body to the lookout and leaving him there. He returned and lay down by Bulma, watching her sleep. He marvelled at how she seemed to get more and more beautiful every time he looked at her. He wondered what was to come in the future and swiftly came to a decision. Whatever it was it could come as it liked, so long as he always had Bulma with him, to cherish, love and protect. He would spend every blessed day with her until the very end.

Unbeknownst to him, Bulma was very much awake and was thinking about him. She knew she loved him and she was know sure that he loved her. She would love him forever.

And she knew that whatever the future may bring, she will be loved.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

**Thanks for reading my fic. It's my first one so I would appreciate some reviews. I neeeeed to know if it is any good. **

**Just want to say that I think Bulma/Goku pairings are the best woooooooooooot**


End file.
